Pirate’s Property
by CherryFlower05
Summary: He always said be he would come back for me but now as I get ready to marry a man who I could never love;I’m having my doubts.Where are you my notorious pirate Uchiha Sasuke? Based on a SasuSaku fan art called ‘Pirate’s Property’ by nssavva ONE SHOT!


Pirate's Property

Summary: He always said be he would come back for me but now as I get ready to marry a man who I could never love; I'm having my doubts. Where are you my notorious pirate Uchiha Sasuke?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This entire one-shot is based on a SasuSaku fan art called 'Pirate's Property' by nssavva on deviant art. Enjoy! By the way I put a link to the fan art on my profile that is if you want to see it.

_Because he said he would return_

_I waited _

_Until the day_

_My notorious pirate lover_

_Returned to the shore_

_And to me_

Waiting. I was waiting for almost five years now. I have seen ships of all sizes and shapes come but never the one was I was really looking for. That large ship with his family's symbol on its flag waving in the wind as it came to shore.

But it never came and I'm tired of waiting.

This was his last chance. His last chance to come and take me away and if he didn't come well I would be forced to marry Uzumaki Naruto.

"_This is your last chance Sasuke-kun"_

As the sun set on the horizon, I watched as the yellow yoke disappeared and racing colors of red, orange and pink painted the sky and I got up.

"_Your time is up Sasuke-kun. I can't wait anymore."_

I walked quickly to Uzumaki Naruto's home. This young man was our leader and everyone had often questioned why he had not gotten married as yet. Didn't he grave a woman's attention? He did thou and they just didn't know. He wooed after one woman and one woman only; begging her to be his wife, his other half and his life. Who is this woman you ask. Well if you must know it's me Haruno Sakura.

Naruto is also my lover's –now ex-lover- rival. His rival and my lover is Uchiha Sasuke a notorious pirate. Naruto chased Sasuke to the ends of the earth and then back around again however he always seemed to be outdone by Sasuke's tricky and quick thinking. He hasn't given up yet on putting Sasuke behind bars however Naruto had something above capturing Uchiha Sasuke on his list of things to do in life and that was marrying me. He was finally getting that chance.

Three weeks have gone and my wedding in spring was coming. Naruto had already shouted to the heavens and maybe even the hells that I was marrying him. When I told him that I accepted his marriage proposal, he lifted me off my feet spinned me around.

"Arigato Sakura-chan! You have no idea how happy I am! You're going to be my wife!"

Well at least he was happy. With every congratulations and blessings I felt like a dagger was being stabbed through my heart because I know deep down that Naruto can't replace Sasuke-kun. I was head over heels in love with Sasuke and no matter what Naruto did he would never change my feelings.

My hand moves and touched the chain around my neck. The pendent was his family's symbol and he gave it to me before he left. I always wore it as my bacon on hope that Sasuke would return. Hoping seemed futile now. Yet it didn't stop the memories from returning. Every moment I had with Sasuke; each touch, each kiss and our goodbye.

I had met Sasuke because I was job hunting. My mother had gotten ill and my father pooled all our finances in purchasing medicine for her. We needed money and I felt it was my responsibility as their daughter to get a job however that plan didn't work out too well. It was either I didn't have the qualification or had enough pride in myself not to use my body to pleasure others. I was growing frustrated by the end of the day and while I sat out on the docks watching the sun melt away he came.

He roughly grabbed me by the wrist and said.

"You're going to be my new maid."

I was shocked. It took every will power inside of me not to slap him on his face for just demanding something of me but I needed a job so I kept my mouth shut. It was only later that I realized that Sasuke knew that I needed a job and he certainly didn't need any more maids from the hundreds he had in his house. It made me think of one word when I realized this.

"Stalker."

At that time I didn't know he was a pirate. He acted like a high class man but in reality he was a pirate hiding out in our town until the coast was clear.

I hated him. Really I did. He always demanded that I was at his side. That I was the one to wake him up on morning although he was already awake every time I got to his room. I had to clean his bed sheets and redress them as well. I was the one who had to bring his food to him and I was the only maid he ever allowed in his study and he claimed it was because I was actually well educated that the other females in the mansion. I suppose that was his way of saying I was smart.

Eventually a heat built up between us. Actually it was always there. As much as I hated it, when he first touched me; I felt sparks and the more he did it, the more I felt myself slowly falling for him.

We were in his study when the passion broke loose. I was pouring some coffee for him and I could feel his eyes travelling up my form. I could feel the emotion in the air until it was chocking me. Everything was just a blurred from there. All I knew I was up against the wall with Sasuke's hand travelling down my legs and he was kissing the living daylight out of me leaving me breathless. Thank Kami-sama no one walked in on us. That would have been one heck of a story.

When I did find out he was a pirate, I was shocked and amazed at the same time. He told me the truth that he was really in hiding from Naruto who was hunting him down. It was because of Naruto he was forced to leave Konoha. Sasuke didn't want a huge fight to break out in our peaceful town and certainly didn't want to see blood stain its grounds. So he left.

But before he left, he asked me to see him off and I of course came. He gave me the chain that day and whispered in my ears.

"I will come back for you."

He kissed me leaving me in a daze and then knocked me out. I really didn't like that.

So after five years have come and gone I gave up and now was going to move on with my life with Naruto and try –if possible- to be happy with him.

I'm about to walk out of my room when I heard shouts and Naruto's voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke you're not welcome here!" Naruto shouted and I felt my heart stop.

I pushed the door open ignoring the tears that were spilling down my cheeks because he came back. My notorious pirate was here. I stopped when I reached the doorway and saw Naruto re-loading his gun and then my jade eyes rested on him.

He hadn't changed one bit. He had the same spiky hairstyle, opened out white shirt with black pants and a cocky smirk on his face as Naruto missed another shot. Naruto finally notices that I'm here and shouts for me to get inside but I can't because my reason for living, my other half and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with is finally back.

His eyes rested on his. Those dark pools that always drowned me every time I look into them. In a blink of an eye he was next to me. His cool lips found its way on my neck and he planted a small kiss against it. Even that small kiss made me weak in my knees and still left me in a daze. I could feel his smirk when he heard Naruto shouting at him to get away from me.

Sasuke easily swung me over his shoulder and I'm sure that his eyes dared Naruto to shoot. Sasuke's crew then flooded the area and Sasuke made his escape with me.

We were at the docks in record time and his ship was just waiting on us to board on and finally take me away from Konoha.

"Teme!"

Sasuke moved me to his left shoulder so he could pull out his Kanata and aim it at Naruto.

"Return Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted.

"She's pirate's property dope." Sasuke said. A smoke bomb was thrown down from the ship and I passed out from the smoke that was filling up my lungs. The last thing I remembered was Naruto shaking his fists at us.

When I woke up he was there. I huffed and crossed my arms over each other and turned my cheek. Sasuke chuckled as if he was amused by my anger. His hand gripped on my chin and made me look at him.

"That's no way to greet your amate." He told me. I snorted and yes I really don't care if it's not ladylike.

Sasuke then kissed me on my lips and all my anger disappeared, fading into a distance memory because he was my notorious pirate and I was pirate's property.

"Aishiteru."

The End

A/N: Amate- lover

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please click on the cute little review button and tell me what you think.

CherryFlower05


End file.
